rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
The Legendary Hero: Journey of Worlds
Intro The Legendary Hero: Journey of Worlds (also known as The Legendary Hero 2) is a sequel to "The Legendary Hero: The Journey Begins" game which is made being created by a teenage boy using the RPG Maker XP. This is the second game to The Legendary Hero series which features more playable characters, with four of them being special guest stars, a new type of mini-quests, a new tournament with more events than the prequel, and a few secret boss battles. Also in this game you learn exactly what the VirusMonsters are and what their true intentions are. The original title was called "Chris the Legendary Hero: Journey of Worlds". Story The story takes place right after "The Legendary Hero: The Journey Begins" and continues the adventures of the Legendary Heroes Chris and George. The Master of the VirusMonsters has a new plan and it involves the Legendary Heroes and strange off-worlders from their own dimensions. What the VirusMonsters' are planning are started to shred a few lights of their true purpose is as it seems to be connected to something or someone called "The Legendary One"... Characters 'The Heroes' Chris: The Main hero of the series. He's back and better than ever and now must stop the VirusMonsters once again and help his new friends to get back home. Chris is still the same kind-hearted boy, but his powers have grown a lot and now must find out what the VirusMonsters are doing as well as to find out what are Nexus's true intentions are. The main hero's name is default and can be change to the player's own liking. George: The hero's cousin and best friend who's the other Legendary Hero. After helping Chris defeat both Nexus and DarkBlade, George heads back to Tech City to find that the city has been destroyed and VirusMonsters are roaming around. However the humans were not hurt, only scared away. Enraged George heads to the city to find out what the VirusMonsters and to kick their butts for attacking the city. George's name is default and can be change to the player's own liking. Shide: A mysterious character that helps the heroes on their way to become stronger and to find a way back to their home world as well as help the newcomers to find a way back home. He seems to know much more than he let's on and has a strange connection with the original Legendary Heroes. Shide's true identity is still a mystery, but he continues to help the heroes and their friends on their way. Just who is he really? Ami: One of the 4 special guest star characters. Ami, a Rock-Star, uses her "modify" bracelet to fires energy shots. Ami is from Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. When Ami first arrives in the Magleutix world Chris shows Ami around the city and does a battle tutorial with her in the Gravity Field. Ami is (a bit in this game) boy-crazy, flirty rockstar girl who begins to mature and to develop into a selfless (and less flirty) and helpful young lady and starts to develop feelings for Chris. Starts off with the highest Bonding Points with Chris. Zatch: One of the 4 special guest star characters. Zatch, a mamodo, that uses his electric spells without his spellbook and book keeper. Zatch is from Zatch Bell! Zatch first encounters Chris (with Ami) in the Demon Forest and helps Zatch fight off the VirusMonsters that are catching him. Zatch is the same as his anime/manga counterpart and enjoys his company with Chris (as his quotes that he is much nicer Kiyo, who is his book keeper and friend) and the two act like brothers. Starts off with the second highest Bonding Points with Chris. Naruto: One of the 4 special guest star characters. A ninja from Konoha that uses kunais and taijutsu with the power of the Nine-Tail Fox or Kyuubi. Naruto Uzumaki is from Naruto. Naruto joins George first before as George saved him from a group a VirusMonsters in Tech City. Naruto stays in George's party for Tech City and the Old Mining Tunnel then joins Chris in Breeze City after leaving the Demon Forest. Naruto is the same as his anime/manga counterpart as he claims to be the #1 ninja from his village. Chris and Naruto get along at first unlike George which Naruto argues that he thinks he's so cool (just like Sasuke). Starts off with a fair amount of Bonding Points with Chris. Inuyasha: One of the 4 special guest star characters. A half-demon that fights with his claws and his father's sword. Inuyasha is from Inuyasha: A Fedual Fairy Tale. Inuyasha joins Chris' party in the Mountain road (after Inuyasha believes Chris was the one who brought him into this world and battles with him). Inuyasha is the same as his anime/manga counterpart. Inuyasha doesn't get along very well with the other party members (especially with Naruto), but Chris tolerates his behavior and gets along well with Inuyasha. Starts off with the lowest Bonding Points with Chris. 'The Villains' The VirusMonsters: Ancient evil mysterious monsters from another world. They appeared in the Magleutix world 500 years ago and attacked the humans, however the VirusMonsters were stop the Legendary Heroes and sealed away into their own home world for all eternity. The VirusMonsters are ageless immortal monsters with the power of regeneration and other mysterious powers. The VirusMonsters also come in different variants, each deadly than the last. The VirusMonsters have come back after the seal has been broken, but yet they're not attacking humans. What are they up to now? DarkBlade: A Super Elite VirusMonster with a bloodthristy, vicious, ruthless nature with a cold heart to match. After being defeated by both Chris and George, DarkBlade has swore revenge to destrot them for this defeat in combat and to show them that a VirusMonster is superior to all other living creatures. Recently after hearing his master's plans, which he never listens to what his master says and doesn't follow his orders, DarkBlade decides to withhold his revenge against the Legendary Heroes and mess with their minds from his master's plans by telling them a bit about what it is. Nexus: A mysterious being that looks like exactly Chris, except with purple skin and red eyes. He has the power to control gravity and seems to be more of a rivial to Chris than an evil villain. At the end of the first game Nexus has join forces with the VirusMonsters and teams up DarkBlade which DarkBlade refuses to have a partner and decides to fight by himself like always, but reluctantly accepts. Nexus is cunning and mysterious who wants to steal Chris's soul, but let's him go all the time. What could be Nexus's true motives be? Future Appearances The characters in this Legendary Hero game will reappear in the final game with more playable characters and newer features. Locations Same as the first one, but with more areas to go to and the Hero's Home is taken out: Heaven City: The main city. Gravity Field: The gravity field returns, but only for Chris to teach Ami how to fight. Grass Plains: The grass fields around Heaven City and where some of the VirusMonsters roam around. Tech City (a.k.a Neo City Tech): You go here in George's story to find out what the VirusMonsters are up to. George's story area. Old Minetunnel: George's story area. The Sacred Bridge Waves: George's story area. Volcavern: George's story area. Aura City: The new first city next to Heaven City and across the grass plains, also here is where you go on the new mini-quest to earn new items and powers. Traveler's Path: A narrow path that leads to Katana Vill. Katana Vill: Best early town to get items, weapons, and armor however they have been disappearing lately... Forest Demonic: An old forest where Demons used to live before the VirusMonsters wiped them all out. Kaze Town: A beach-resort like town that has seafood, hotels, and a theather. Mountain Base: The base and enterance of Peril Mountain. Peril Mountain: The most dangerous and perilous mountain of all of Magleutix. Depression Cave: A cavern in Peril Mountain that holds unknown secrets. Mountain Spine: The back of Peril Mountaim that leads to Crystalegacy. Crystalegacy: The biggest city of all of Magleutix and home to the Legendary Magic Crystal. Shrine's Crystal: Shrine of the legendary Magic Crystal. Virus Dimension: The VirusMonsters' home world. Abyss Space: Final battle area of the Final Boss. Special Locations Special areas that has secret boss battles and a special abilities for each characters. Forbidden Nazo Forest: The mysterious forest returns from the first game, and offer more powerful enemies and bosses than before with an ultimate ability to learn upon completing the forest. Heart Forest Love: Special forest that unlocks Ami's hidden powers. Can only be access after entering Crystalegacy for the first time. Dragon Forest Thunder: Special forest that unlocks Zatch's hidden powers. Can only be access after entering Crystalegacy for the first time. Red Forest Fox: Special forest that unlocks Naruto's hidden powers. Can only be access after entering Crystalegacy for the first time. Field of Cursed Past: Strange field that connects to a hidden cave and is guarded by a Guardian of the cave. Can be found on Peril Mountain. Cave of Forsaken Future: A mysterious cave that is completely empty or so it seems... True Forest Demonic: Special forest that unlocks Inuyasha's hidden powers. Can only be access after entering Crystalegacy for the first time. Tree of Bonding: Special area in Crystalegacy that if two people go to the tree together with a strange gem, a amazing event happens. Gameplay Same as the first one with some new ones. *Dashing (I'm deciding whether of not I should put this in) *Guard Recover, restores a small amount of HP & EP when blocking. *Advance Message system; display face and name of the character in a separate part of the text box. *Item Grouping *Note: There will be no HP & EP Limit Break; max HP and EP 30,000 (Due to technical probelms, the HP/EP will remain 9999) *Enemy HP Bars *Party Switching *New Save File system *Mini-quests, where you earn new items and ability that you can't get from shops and leveling up. *New Tournament to gain extra exp and get cool prizes *Bonding System; bond with the other party members with Chris to unlock new moves and a special scene. *A sercet ending appears at the end after completing certain tasks in the game. *A new transforming ability for Chris and George, as well as the special guest star characters get their own transformation ability. *Level 75 is the max level in this game. Also beaten the game once will allow you to start a new game with all your power-ups your characters have earned throughout the game within the same file you saved in. And after beating a the game once a new character will appear (he's in the first city and other one) and will teach you a brand new ability that can only be obtain by this event. Only two characters get this ability. Graphics Custom Sprites and Battlers graphic by Chris Other sprites and battlers by other sources Default sprites and graphics by RPG Maker XP Music Default music by RPG Maker XP Boss Battle music by Shizu Some music from Kingdom Hearts 2 Some music from Final Fantasy X Some music from Dark Cloud 2 Some music from Namco X Capcom Some music from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Some music from Sonic and the Secret Rings Some music from .hack//G.U. Reception Pros None so far Cons None so far Screen Shots http://i24.photobucket.com/albums/c41/VirusChris200/Virus%20Chris200/Screenshot1.png Screenshot of the opening (the new opening has mountians added to it) http://i24.photobucket.com/albums/c41/VirusChris200/Virus%20Chris200/Screenshot2.png Screenshot of the first boss battle with DarkBlade and Nexus http://i24.photobucket.com/albums/c41/VirusChris200/Virus%20Chris200/Screenshot3.png Screenshot of the Master of the VirusMonsters http://i24.photobucket.com/albums/c41/VirusChris200/Virus%20Chris200/Screenshot4.png Screenshot of the new Heaven City (moved the buildings around a little after this screenshot) http://i24.photobucket.com/albums/c41/VirusChris200/Virus%20Chris200/Screenshot5.png Screenshot of the new Save File System Title and release information The completed version of the game is planned to be released on May 10th, 2007. A new 20-30min. updated revised demo has been released onFileFront. Links Demo version: Chris the Legendary Hero 2 Demo Revised Demo: The Legendary Hero 2 Revised Demo Updated Revised Demo: The Legendary Hero 2 Updated Demo Full version: Coming Soon! Game Trailer: Coming Soon! Trivia *The original title featured only Chris on it with the old art style from the first game, but was changed to a new one displaying a new art style for the title and featuring the four special guest stars. *Originally only 3 special guest stars were planned to appear in this game, but a 4th character was been added. *Chris and George have blue eyes in this game, while in the first game they had brown eyes. *The Hyper Mode ability returns in this game and has improve from the first game, alongside with the new transformation ability. *The four special guest stars will learn special techniques in this game when their BP is high or low. Positive BP moves are called "Shine Heart" techniques and Negative BP moves are called "Burst Heart" techniques depending on the friendship the special guest stars have with Chris. *A special item called "Gem of Promise" is an unique item that can be used at Crystal City where Chris takes one of the 4 special guest characters with him to the "Tree of Bonding", near Crystal City, where a special scene will occur, only when the party members have 100 or more of Bonding points. Has nothing to do with the story, just a special feature. This scene happens once and only once, you cannot re-do this event again even if you beat the game and start over again after you used it. *A walkthrough guide will be made for the game its completion and its release. *The 8 Elite VirusMonsters and DarkBlade will have new battlers images added in instead of their old battlers from the first game. See also The Legendary Hero: The Journey Begins The Legendary Hero: Twilight Journey Category: Demo Projects (PC)